03 Timing is everything
by MaltaGozo
Summary: EPI 03 : The PE teacher has signed up the class to a volley ball competition. The first weekend Miley and Lilly could spend together, without parental supervision. But they won't be alone alone... Will it be a problem? Liley
1. Volley ball competition

**Be careful**, this story contains homosexual content. If you're not comfortable with it, don't read it... just to let you know...

I do not own Hannah Montana

**Summary** of the previous stories: Miley and Lilly finally admitted their feelings for each other after a weekend in during, during which Lilly discovered Miley's secret Identity. At first Lilly didn't seem to find a place in Hannah's world. She couldn't be Hannah's date because everyone would recognize Lilly. Then, Hannah pretended to date Jake, for marketing reasons. Lilly decided to break up with Miley. However, she realised she couldn't not be with her, and, with the help of Mr Stewart, she became Lola and apologized to Hannah/Miley during a big party.

They were now happy. Lilly and Miley were in love as well as Lola and Hannah.

**Timing is everything, chapter 1**

Miley, Lilly and oliver were in PE. They were warming up before playing volley ball. Miley, as usual wasn't very eager to play. She pretended to do some exercises, so that the teacher would leave her alone. She liked physical exercises, she just didn't like sport...

Lilly and Oliver however were on. It was their favorite class. They always had fun and at the end, always felt good. Lilly was stretching next to the climbing wall. Oliver was slightly running, glancing at some girls. Yes, he was trying to get their attention, but, unfortunatly, it was Oliver, and Oliver wasn't successful with girls...

Miley came next to Lilly, and slightly grabbed her shirt, pulling Lilly close to her. They glanced at each other lovingly, smiling.

''Too bad we're in PE...'' Lilly said, her lips leaning against Miley's ears. She shivered.

''Wow, this is the first time you say that.'' Miley teased.

Lilly stucked out her tongue at her, her arms on her hips. Oliver joined them.

''Guys...'' he exclamed ''it's a little too obvious,'' he added between her teeth. Miley and Lilly realised their position. It will be a month this weekend since they were together, and for them, being close to each other, was natural.

They quickly pulled apart.

''Come on class, come over here!'' The teacher yelled.

The class gathered around Mr Saxe.

''I got news for you today.''

''Yey! Class cancelled !'' Josh screamed.

''No...''

''We all get an A for our presence today.'' Brad tried.

''No !'' the teacher exclamed, upset the students didn't let him talk.

''You...'' Oliver started.

''Would you shut up already!'' the teacher cut. ''It wasn't a question. I didn't ask to guess, alright. So just let me talk.''

The class was silent.

''Okay...'' the teacher sighed. ''As I was saying, I got great news. I was planning this for a while, but this weekend, there's a volley ball competition organized in San Bernardino. It's for boys and girls.'' Some girls, including Miley, sighed. ''So I signed you guys up.''

Most of the students jumped of excitement. Lilly and Oliver high fived. They went to high five with Miley too, but she looked grumpy.

''So, the competition is this weekend. I'm gonna need you to sign these forms.'' He passed some papers around. ''There's gonna be two boys teams and two girls teams, 7 players in each. I've already made them. Jason Hook, Richard Allen, Lilly Trescott and Sarah Gates, captains. Come over here.''

The four of them went next to the teacher. He kept on the repartition of the team. Oliver was with Jason. Miley ended up with Lilly, for her big relief. They hugged each other... Maybe a little too long, but hey, nobody's noticed.

''Okay, so remember your team! Now, Let's get to work.'' The teacher started pacing like a colonel in front of his troop. ''Don't forget, it's a competition! the honor of the school depends on you...We want to win, and we will win! Now, pair up and grab a ball. I want you to set the ball as high and long as you can.''

The students spread.

Lilly was on a cloud. This weekend was going to be sooo cool. She grabbed a ball and threw it at Miley, who wasn't looking. She was hit on her thigh. She bended.

''Oww, Lilly!'' Lilly ran to her.

''Miley, I'm so sorry. I thought you were looking... You're okay?''

Miley grinned at her. ''you'll have to eeeearn my forgiveness Missy!'' she said seductively.

''D'you have something in mind?'' Lilly flirted back, leaning closer to Miley.

Miley grabbed the ball, and pushed it on Lilly's stomach. Lilly grabbed it, Miley didn't let go. Their hands were touching. ''Maybe...'' she whispered.

The teacher blew in her whistle. The girls pulled apart, the ball in Lilly's hands.

''OK Miley, she said slowly. Are you ready?'' she teased.

''Ah ah ah, very funny Lilly!''

Lilly smiled and shrugged : ''just to be sure...'' and she set the ball.

Lilly and Miley were walking home from school.

''So, urm, you wanna come over?''

''Miley, how can you even ask me that?'' she said a hand in her chest, feigning to be shocked.

Miley gigled. Lilly had spent every late afternoon at her place for a week now. Her room was the only place where they could have any real intimacy.

''Hey dad!'' Miley screamed as they got into the house.

''Hey girls!''

Miley straightly gave her dad the form for the competition. Mr Stewart laughed as he read it.

''You're gonna be in a volley ball competition?'' he teased her. ''I really feel sorry for the team who's gonna have the luck to have you with them...''

''that would be me...'' Lilly said.

''Oh... well could luck to you Lilly !'' he said signing the form. He handed it back to an upset Miley.

''Come on Miles, you know i'm teasing, right !''

''Yeah... right'' she snapped. She furiously climbed the stairs. Lilly and Mr Stewart laughed, and Lilly followed her girlfriend.

Miley was already lying on her bed, when Lilly came in. She put her bag next to Miley's desk and sat on the bed. She took her hand and kissed it.

''You're not looking forward to that weekend, huh!'' Lilly said. Miley sighed and straightened up.

''No. It sounds fun. A whole weekend with the class, with my friends,'' she leaned towards Lilly '' with you...'' she added kissing Lilly. ''It's just the volley ball thing that I don't like.''

Lilly nodded, understanding. ''Well, look on the bright, there's 6 players on the team, maybe you won't have to play!''

''Maybe...''. She looked at Lilly in the eyes. ''you're so beautiful.'' Lilly blushed a little, and kissed Miley. She laid her down the bed., and intensified the kiss. Miley's hands slid under Lilly's shirt, touching her soft skin. Lilly moaned, and gave small, continuous kisses on Miley's jawline. Miley shivered as she felt Lilly's lips going down her neck. She pulled Lilly closer to her, and the gilrs both moaned at the contact of their bodies.

Lilly brought back her lips against Miley's, and started licking them gently. This was the signal. Lilly slid her tongue into Miley's mouth, and softly started to explore. The kiss was slow and passionate. The girls embraced with her souls. It wasn't just a physical act.

They laid on the bed the rest of the afternoon, in each other's arms until it was time for Lilly to get back home.


	2. Arrival at the camp

**Timing is everything, chapter 2**

Friday morning, the day they were leaving for San Bernardino, all the class was gathered in front of the school bus. Lilly wasn't arrived yet and Miley was started to get worried. She picked up her phone, and started to dial Lilly's number, when she felt two hands on her waist. She turned back and saw Lilly.

''Lilly ! Finally !'' The teacher yelled, before Miley could say anything.

''Yeah, sorry Mr Saxe. My alarm didn't ring.''

''whatever. Let's go now ! We're already late.''

The students got in the bus.

Oliver was looking for the perfect seat, which was any seat next to a beautiful girl. ''_Aaah''_, he thought_ ''here's one... Let's see if... of, perfect !''_ Oliver smiled.

''Hey Becca, he said. ''Is this seat taken?''

''well, I guess now it is...'' Becca said, flirting. But Oliver didn't get it.

''Oh, sorry. I thought it was because, you know there's just a few people left, and... well, whatever.'' he was walking away, when he felt Becca grabbing her arm.

''What I meant was that now, the seat was taken... by you...''

A stupid smile appeared on Oliver's face. He giggled. Becca pulled him down to make him sit. _This was going to be interesting_, he said to himself.

Miley was sitting next to Lilly, Lilly next to the window. She pulled out a mp3 player and give one of the headphone to Lilly. She turned it on. Lilly smiled to Miley. It was Hannah new album.

''I guess you've thought of everything.'' she said.

''Don't be so surprised...'' Miley replied.

The bus started off, and slowly left the school's parking lot. The weekend had officially began.

Miley was listening to Hannah's new songs, her eyes closed. The students around were loud and excited, but she couldn't hear them. She was in her other world. She felt Lilly's head fell on her shoulders. She looked at her and smiled. _How cute she is when she's sleeping. She looks so fragile..._ She closed back her eyes and rested her head on Lilly's.

The trip lasted two hours. It's was too much for Miley, she couldn't stand being sitting that long. Thus, she happily greeted the welcomed board of the city of San Bernardero. In her excitement, she had waken up Lilly. She groaned.

''Are we there, yet?'' Lilly ashed looking out the window.

''Almost. Slept well ?'''

Lilly smiled. ''Sorry about that.''

''My pleasure...'' she said, winking at Lilly.

The bus soon arrived in what looked like a camp. It was forest-like. Other school buses were already there, and a lot of students were hanging out, their bags stored in different areas. The teachers were trying to keep control of everyone, but they seemed to lose it a little.

''OK, class!'' Mr Saxe said, standing in the aisle of the bus. ''we're arrived. Here's what we're gonna do. And I don't want anyone to move away from my directions. You're gonna grab your bag and keep it with you while I'm gonna see the organizator for the keys of your bengalow. Speaking of bengalow, you're gonna share one with your team. And I don't want to see any mixing, if you know what I mean...''

The students laughed.

''Got it ?''

Some students groaned a 'yes'.

''I said, 'got it'?''

''Yes, Mr Saaaxe.'' the students screamed. ''good, so now, do what I said, and no outburst of anything!''

Miley and Lilly exchanged an amused look. They then stood up and got off the car.

The weather was very cool. Not hot, not cold, a big shining sun. The perfect weather. Oliver walked towards Miley and Lilly, having difficulty hiding his excitement.

''Guess what!''

''You finally realised you should get a new haircut ?'' Lilly teased.

''Noooo...But thanks Lilly !''

''Hey, you asked!''

Miley laughed.

''Nevermind. Your doesn't touch me Lilly, because, heh, I have a girlfriend.''

''Say what ?!'' Lilly and Miley screamed.

''Yep, Becca.'' He said proudly.

''Well... Good for you, Oliver ! You finally found a girl who likes boys like you!'' Lilly said.

Oliver didn't get the chance to reply because the teacher was coming back.

''teams captain please!''

Lilly, Jason, Sarah and Richard went to the teacher. ''Here's you key... Ok, class, now take your bags and follow me !''

The students walked behind Mr Saxe, as a military troop would do during a march. The other students were looking at them, mocking.

''Boys, they won't be smiling anymore when we will kick their buts!'' Lilly said, her competitive side surfacing.

They walked pass the volley ball courts. They were about 10 of them. They were going to play outside, and it was going to be awesome if the weather stayed like that. Lilly had a good feeling about this weekend.

The bengalows were located in the forest, on the other side of the field. Each team found their own bingalos, and settled down.

''It's going to be totally awesome !'' Rachel screamed.

''Totally. Did you check these boys?!'' Alice said.

''Oh,yeah, totally. Totally hot!'' Rachel replied.

''Come on guys, we're not here for boys !'' Kate exclamed.

''We can totally do both !'' Rachel snapped.

Kate rolled her eyes. Miley laughed, exchanging a look with Kate. She was sleeping under kate's bed. Lilly was on the bed next to her, Laura above.

''Hey Lilly! Do you think you could help me with my spikes later?'' she asked. Laura was as competitive as Lilly, and she surely was a great volley ball player. In fact, as a captain, Lilly was counting on her during the competition.

''Sure, no problem. After diner if you want.''

''Kay, cool!''

Lilly kept up unpacking. A few minutes later, all the girls were done, and they started to leave the bengalow.

Miley and Lilly were the only one left. Lilly looked at Miley, wondering if she could kiss her... Miley was looking at Lilly wondering the same thing. Lilly took the initiative and grabbed Miley by her hand, and pulled her against her body. She passed her arms aroung her neck, and kissed her. Miley's arms were around Lilly's waist. Their hands went soon down, grabbing Lilly's butt and pulling Lilly tighter. Lilly gently pushed Miley against the bed, her hands now in her hair. The girls were moaning, breathing heavily. Things started to really heat up, the dangerosity of the situation adding oil in the burning fire growing between them.

Lilly suddenly stopped. She had to stop now, or she wouldn't be able to control herself anymore. Her cheeks were red, her knees weak. The lovers looked at each other; knowing what was going on.

''Maybe we should take a walk...'' Miley said. '

''Yeah, I think we should...'' Lilly said with a smile.

The girls were walking in the forest. They walked pass a few groups of students. Some of them were already playing soccer, others were just hanging out.

''Oh my god !'' Lilly said, stopping abruptly. Miley turned to her.

''What !'' she asked worried. Lilly's face had changed color.

''What is it Lilly?'' she asked again, grabbing her arm.

''I...it's...'' she said pointing out a group of girl. Miley still didn't understand. She shook Lilly to put sense into her. It worked. Lilly started to pull up together.

''It's... My ex best friend... over there.''

''Your ex bestfriend... ?'' Miley said, thoughtful. She finally understood. ''Oh, it's your ex bestfriend'' she stupidly repeated, joining Lilly's emotional state.


	3. Let's the game begin

**Timing is everything, chapter 3**

Lilly and Miley stood still until Oliver arrived. He looked at the two of them, wondering what was going on.

''Err, guys..?''

Miley snapped out. ''Yeah Oliver?''

''What you're doing ?''

''Jane...'' Miley simply said.

''Jane... ?''

''Jane Davis.'' Lilly said, finally getting back to her senses. Oliver opened her mouth. ''No way... Jane is here ?''

''Yes...''

Jane Davis was Lilly and Oliver's bestfriend before Miley. They've known each other since preschool. They were getting along so well, that they were always at each other's house, or hanging out together at school. They revealed all their secrets, talked about everything. Until one day. It was their first year of junior high.

At that time, let's just say that Lilly's parents were still married, but fought a lot. Her father was drinking too much. Lilly never told anyone about what was happening with her family, not even to her bestfriends. But one day, Jane came over without telling Lilly, and she saw her parents fighting. She heard Lilly's mother yelling about the drinking habits of her husband and his violent behaviors. The next morning, when Lilly arrived at school, Jane had spread the news. Lilly refused at first to believe Jane was responsible for this. But Jane had changed. She wasn't talking to Lilly anymore. She was freezing her out and dispising her. Lilly didn't get any chance to fight back. Jane was moving out the next week, without telling Lilly about it either.

Lilly and Oliver were left alone. The things at school progressively panned out, but Lilly was heart broken by what her bestfriend had done to her.

''Are you ok, Lil?'' Oliver asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine. It was a long time ago. Come on, let's get out of here.''

Miley and Oliver put a comforting arm around Lilly, and the three of them walked back to bengalows.

Rachel and Kate were there, chatting. ''Hey guys'' they said when they entered. ''lunch in 5 minutes.''

''Good, I was starting to get hungry'' Lilly said, throwing herself on her bed.

The cafeteria was a huge room a few meters away between the volley ball courts and the bengalows area. All the different school were there, which meant more than a hundred people in there, which also meant a hundred people talking at the same time.

Mr Saxe's class had a reserved table on the left side, thus they went there.

''Lilly Trescott !'' Someone screamed. Lilly looked to see who called her. She saw a girl waving at her: Jane...

Lilly didn't move for a few seconds. Then, she turned back, without waving back. _How could she dare talking to her after what happened?!_

Miley saw Jane too. She was glad that Lilly chose to ignore her. It was the best thing to do right now. Lilly sat. They all had lunch, having animated conversations about the upcoming tournament, but Lilly hardly said three words.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Most of the class spent its time practicing volley ball, their teacher practically forcing them. They all went to sleep early, because he had imposed a curfew. Lilly's mind was preoccupied that night. She was back in junior high. She was reliving that day. She had to take her revenge. And what better way than kicking Jane's butt at volley ball ! and if some balls would happen to hit her in the face, well too bad...

Saturday morning, the girls were awaken by their teacher, storming into the bengalow and yelling them to ''get their butts out of bed and be ready in 10 minutes.''

They groaned heavily. Lilly looked at Miley's bed. Nobody was in there. She then saw her walking out the bathroom. _ How could she get up so early ! Oh, right... Hannah. _

She reluctantly stepped out of her bed, and took Miley's place in the shower.

Ten minutes later, Lilly's team was out, ready for whatever Mr Saxe had in mind.

''Class, today's the big day. Each team will meet three differents teams. You will all play on the same court. The first and second winning teams will pass to the next level of the competitions, the last ones will be eliminated. Lilly, you'll play on the court number 4, Sarah number 5, Richard, number 1, and Jason number 11. Now go to your courts. I'll catch up with each team individually later on to give you your jersey... And kate, tie your hair up! You're not at a fashion show. This is sport for crying out loud.'' He walked away, exasperated.

''wow, Mr S is sooo nervous!'' Miley said.

''Yes, and it's contagious...'' Oliver added, shaking.

Lilly laughed. Each went for their court.

Lilly gathered her team around her.

''Laura, you're gonna be next to me, so that I can set you or you can set me, and then spike.''

Lilly looked at Miley, her eyes asking her if she wanted to play. Miley was crying 'no'. Lilly smiled.

''Kate, I think you should be the first one to serve... Are you okay with that?''

''oh yeah baby !'' Kate said, rageously. Lilly smiled. _That's the spirit !_

''Ok... Rach, Alice, it's between the two of you guys. Who wants to play first? it's up to you.'' Rachel and Alice exchanged a look. Rachel was probably the best of them, so she volunteered. Lilly clapped her hands together, the adrenalin running in her blood.

The arbitrator called for the four captains. Lilly's team was set to play the first, against Rosa Parks Highschool.

The game wasn't difficult. The chemistry between Lilly and Laura were striking. Kate also served powerfully. _Gosh, Lilly is sooo on ! I can't believe how good she is ! _Lilly was playing completely differently from what she saw in class. She was fast, precise. She was everywhere. Miley and Alice were stunned by the team performance. They won easily. Miley hugged Lilly at the end of the match... and the other girls, but with less enthusiasm. The team made a cry to celebrate their first victory.

The two other games were identical. The opponent teams were not able to take a lot of points. Mr S closely followed the team. He had high hope for this one.

In the late morning, Lilly's team was first and moved to the next level. But before going back into the back, they had a break for lunch. It was a picnic, so each student could sat wherever they wanted, with whomever they wanted. Miley and Lilly joined Oliver and... Becca. They smiled seeing them together.

''Hey guys'' Lilly said. ''do you mind ?''

''No, not at all'' Becca said, but Oliver was clearly disappointed.

''So, how was your first games?'' Miley asked.

''Lost two, won one.'' Oliver said.

''Ditto'' Becca added.

_Oh, that was not good... _Lilly thought. Maybe the other boys team...

''So erm, what's going on here?'' Lilly maliciously said, taking a bite of her sandwich. Oliver gave Lilly a murderous look.

''Are you two like... a couple ?'' Miley added.

Becca turned to an uncomfortable Oliver.. ''Not yet...'' She charmingly said. Oliver smiled stupidly _Not... __yet_

They finished their lunch and got back to the court.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing volley ball. Once again, the team won all their games. It was more difficult, yes, but still, they made it. Tomorrow morning were the semi-finals, and they were in ! Lilly was so happy that she could almost kissed Miley right away.

Her euphoria lasted until she came face to face with Jane. Miley and she had just taken a shower, and were heading towards Oliver's bengalow, when Jane appeared.

''Hey Lilly,'' she said a sneaky smile on her face.


	4. The way they were

**Timing is everything, chapter 4**

Lilly and Miley were staring at Jane. Anger slowly appeared in Lilly's eyes. Miley had never seen her like this.

''Jane...'' Lilly said between her teeth.

''How have you been, Lilly...?''

''Why do you care?''

''I don't... so who's that?'' she asked pointing at Miley with her thumb. ''You're new bestfriend?''

''as a matter of fact, she is!''

''You make a good couple... two losers in...''

''hey !'' Lilly cut. ''Be nice okay !''

''or what ? You're gonna call your mom?... or your Dad...?''

Lilly squeezed her fists, trying to stay calm. _Her emotions now were mixed with anger and pain. How could she mention her dad ?!_

''I think you should go.'' Miley intervened, threatening. Jane's eyes run up and down Miley's body, despising. She sighed.

''Nice seeing you Lils.'' She said, with a false smile.

''Don't call me that, Jane!''

''But... I used to do it all the time!'' she said pretending to be outraged.

''You lost that right when you destroyed our friendship...''

''Whatever Lilly. Say ''hi'' to your mom for me...'' She said laughing.

She walked away. Lilly was breathing heavily, angry. Miley didn't know what to say.

''Listen, Miley, I'm gonna take a walk. I need to cool down, okay?''

''Do you want me to come with you?''

''No, it's ok. I need to be alone for a while.''

''kay. See you later?''

Lilly nodded. She squeezed quickly Miley's hand and walked away. Miley sighed. Lilly was hurt.

She hadn't moved in yet when everything between Lilly and Jane happened. She had arrived a few weeks later, the scandal about her family had already dispelled, at least in surface. She remembered her first meeting with Lilly.

_**Flash back**_

Miley was 12 years old when she put her first step in the school. She looked around, nervous. All the students seemed to know where they were going, but she was kind of lost.

''Hey, excuse-me,'' she said to a girl. ''do you know where I could find the principal's office?''

''Yes, sure. Erm follow-me. I'm Ashley by the way.''

''Miley.'' They shook hands.

''So you're new, huh?''

''Yes... I'm from Tenessee.''

''Tenessee... wow. Must be a relief to finally be in a cool and worldwide known state...''

''err, I guess.'' Miley answered, confused. _A cool state? Tenesse wasn't cool? A state could be cool? Wow, Californians are so weird..._

They arrived next to the principal's office.

''Here you go. If you need someone to give you a tour, just ask.''

''Thank you'' Miley happily said. S_he's so nice. I already have a friend !_

She knocked on the door and entered the office.

Miley had her schedule and all the instructions she needed from the principal, and now, she was heading to her first class, math. Room 13. She tried to orient herself but couldn't manage to find the right way. The bell rang. She was going to be late for her first day.

''sweet niblets ! How come I can find my way in the forest, and not find my class when everything's got directions and signs!''

A blond hair girl soon arrived in the hall, skating. She was late too and was in a hurry. Miley smiled. ''Here's my chance.''

''Hey... you !''

The girl on the skate board stopped and looked at Miley. ''Yeah?'' She said. Wh_o's this? Why is she talking to me?_

''I'm Miley, I'm new here.''

She shook the girl's hand, even she wasn't invited to do so.

''Oh, you need a guide, right?''

Miley giggled. ''Yeah... I've been looking for room 13 since forever.'' she said with a strong accent.

''wow, where do you come from?''

Miley was reluctant to reveal that, after what Ashley told her. _But the girl looked nice... and beautiful, _she couldn't help thinking.

''I'm from Tenessee.''

''cool. I've been to Nashville once. I tried to catch a veal during a festival, but err, well I don't know how, but I kinda caught myself instead of the actual veal...''

Miley laughed.

''I'm Lilly by the way.''

Miley smiled. _Lilly..._ _Ashley,Lilly, and she... maybe they could be friends together..._

''You can come with me. I think we're in the same class.''

Miley was ecstatic. She had a class with Lilly.

_**End of flashback**_

Lilly reappeared for dinner. Miley and Oliver were already sitting, keeping a seat for her.

''How you're feeling?'' Miley asked, as Lilly took her seat.

''Better. Thanks.'' she vaguely replied.

Miley put a hand on Lilly's thigh under the table, and Lilly held it. There was a risk that someone see them, but right now, they didn't care. Lilly needed Miley.

''I can't believe the gutts this girl had'' Oliver said.

''I know... but what can you do? It was 4 years ago. Time has passed.''

''But still, how can you not be more upset ?!''

''Believe me Oliver, I am... Can we just not talk about it anymore?''

Miley and Oliver glanced at each other, but didn't add anything. They ate their diner, and finally could get back to their bengalow.

That night, Miley was laying in her bed, thinking.

_**Second Flash back**_

It's been a week since Miley had arrived in her new school. She spent most of her time with Amber and Ashley. She didn't see Lilly a lot. One day, as she was having lunch with them, she spotted Lilly and some dark haired guy. She waved at them to make them join her table.

''what are you doing?'' Amber exclamed, pulling Miley's hand down.

''I'm asking Lilly to have lunch with us...'' Miley said, confused.

''Oh no you're not. No way we're gonna have lunch with Lilly Truscott.'' Ashley snapped.

''Why not?''

''Because it's Lilly. She's a psychotic looser nerd.'' Ashley and Amber both said. ''Ooo, shhh'' they said touching their fingers, as a ritual. Miley rolled her eyes. _What was that? _She looked back at Lilly, staring at them. She could see she wanted to be with her, but the look on her face when she saw Amber and Ashley was showing hatred. The guy pushed Lilly to another table. _What was going on between all of them?_

The next period, Miley and Lilly had math together. Lilly was already there, drawing in her notebook. Miley took a seat next to her.

''Hey''

''Hey...''

''So erm, do you wanna hang out with me after school? We could watch a movie or something.''

''Actually, I already have plan. I'm going to the beach.''

''Oo,'' Miley said disappointed. She looked down. Lilly glanced at her, and sighed..

''I guess... you could come too.'' she offered. Miley smiled, and nodded. ''count me in !''

''cool,'' Lilly said, not very enthusiastic.

Lilly didn't expect that being with Miley could be so natural and fun. For the first time since what happened with Jane, she felt like she could have a new friend, she felt like she could actually have fun, and enjoy life.

They talked all the afternoon. Miley was tellling her about her life in Tenessee, and Lilly was telling her about how it was to leave here. She couldn't help but mention her fanatic love for Hannah Montana, to what Miley laughed at.

They were now having a drink at Rico's before they had to get back home.

''Hey Lilly, you found a new friend...?'' a sneaky voice said. ''I hope you made a better choice than the one you did for Jane...'' it mocked.

Lilly and Miley turned around, facing a stunned Ashley and Amber.

''Miley? You're friend with... her'' Amber said with a grin.

''yeah ! Soo...''

''Sooo, you can't be friends with her!'' Ashley said.

''It's pure suicidal!'' Amber and Ashley both exclamed. And once again, they did their thingy.

''No. That's suicidal !'' Lilly snapped, making Miley laughed.

''Whatever... If you wanna still hang out with us, you better dump the loser, and join the winners.'' Ashley vainly said.

They didn't let Miley a chance to answer, and walked away.

''They're right you know...'' she heard lilly say. ''Hanging out with me is not a smart choice, especially since you're new and that you're gonna need friends...''

''OK that's it. Who's Jane and what's going on?''

''Jane...'' Lilly sighed. She looked at Miley. _Could she really confide in her?_ She stared longly at Miley, and took a deep breath.

''Jane was my best friend. She moved out a few weeks before you arrived. She once saw my dad and my mom having a fight, and spread the rumor at school that my dad was an alcoholic and was beating us up. It wasn't true, at least the beating part. The school started to gossip. I was pointed at in the corridors at school, and my family was talked about in all the neighborhood. It was hell. One morning, the police came asking us some questions. Apparently the father of one guy at school was a police officer. And when he told him about that, he just decided to see it for himself. He arrived at a bad time. My dad was yelling, my mom was yelling, I was yelling. My dad was once again a little drunk. The officer didn't think twice and got my father arrested. My parents ended up divorcing, and my dad moved to the other side of the country, ashamed and upset by all the gossiping.

''Wow...'' Miley whispered. ''Jane did all that?''

''Well, the divorce was predictable... But I don't think my dad would have actually abandoned me, or got arrested.''

''I'm so sorry Lilly.''

''Yeah, everybody's sorry...'' Lilly simply said, shrugging.

_**End of Flash back**_

Miley made a choice that day, and she knew she made the right one. Lilly was special. It was the best decision of her life. Today, Lilly was strong, funny, happy. She was her best friend and was completely from the girl she knew back then.

Lilly was laying in her bed, unable to sleep. 11.23am. She looked towards Miley's bed. She was probably sleeping, but...

''Miley...?'' she whispered. Nothing. ''Miley?''

''Yeah...'' Miley finally answered, snapping out pf her thoughts.

''Do you wanna take a walk?''

Miley straightened up, looked at the clock, and then at Lilly. ''you wanna go out? Now? Are you okay?''

''Yeah... So you're coming?'' Lilly asked, already out of her bed.

Of course she was coming !

Lilly and Miley put a shirt on their pajamas, and quietly got out of the bengalow.


	5. The night is ours or maybe not

**Timing is everything, chapter 5**

It was a beautiful night. Everything was silent. They were the only one out. Lilly took Miley's hand. Nobody would see them in the dark or at that time. Finally, she was able to touch Miley the way she wanted to. Their fingers intertwined.

''I missed you.'' Miley whispered in Lilly's ear.

They walked for a while in the forest, enjoying to be finally alone. They arrived to a nice glade that discovered the real beauty of the sky.

''Wooooow, there are so many stars.'' Lilly marvelled, looking up.

Miley was staring at Lilly. She smiled at Lilly's amazement. Lilly noticed her look.

''What... ?''

''Nothing. You're just... beautiful.'' Miley said, suddenly serious. Lilly didn't respond and faced her girlfriend. Miley had an intense look on her face. Lilly didn't know that look, but she could bet she had the same at this instant. It was desire, it was lust. Lilly knew at this precise moment that she was ready. Miley knew at that precise moment she was ready.

Without saying a word, they knew what was coming. Surprisingly, they were not scared. They were not anxious. They trusted each other, they knew they could never hurt each other.

Lilly initiate the kiss. She moved a step closer to Miley, so that now, their bodies almost touched. She leaned towards Miley's mouth, and pressed her lips against hers.

Miley let the sensation running all over her body. If a simple kiss could make her shiver like that, what will happen to her when...

She grabbed Lilly's hips and pulled her against hers. Both of the girls moaned. Miley licked Lilly's lips and entererd her tongue into her mouth, slowly massing Lilly's tonngue.

The world was spinning. Or maybe it was her. Miley didn't know anymore, she had lost contact with reality. She kneed down, pulling Lilly with her. She didn't want to break the kiss. She didn't want her lips to leave Lilly. Lilly's arms were around Miley's neck, and her hands were lost in her beautiful hair.

Miley needed more from Lilly. The kisses weren't enough anymore. She slowly nibbled Lilly's jawline going down to her neck. Lilly moaned and let Miley pleasure her. Miley's hands slid down Lilly's back to her waist. She took off her shirt and threw it somewhere. Miley gently laid Lilly on the grass, and kissed her chest. Lilly's back arched under the sensation. She moaned.

Miley smiled. Lilly was responding to what she was doing. She was with her. She slightly pulled up Lilly's top and kissed her stomach. Lilly shivered. ''Miley...'' she moaned. Miley took this as an encouragement, and kissed her further down, on her belly. Lilly's body arched again. ''gosh Miley.'' she whispered, plunging her fingers in Miley's hair.

The time had come. Miley undid the first button of Lilly's top. But she stopped for a second and looked Lilly into the eyes. Lilly look so innocent and fragile, her blue eyes full of love. Miley never felt so loved and safe than now.

''I love you Lilly'' she whispered.

'''I love you too Miley.''

Miley leaned and joined her lips to Lilly's. She once again went down her neck and continued further down. The kisses were short but intense. She undid the second button, as her mouth was retracing her hands' journey. She could now see Lilly's bras, but she wouldn't dare to look now. Timing is everything.

''Did you hear that ?'' she suddenly heard Lilly whispered.

She vaguely moaned, still busy exploring Lilly's wonderful body.

''Miley...'' Lilly called. She took Miley's hands in her hand to make her stop.

Miley looked up to her'' What?''

''I think someone's here...I heard something.''

''but...''

''Shh.'' Lilly quietly said.

They listened. They heard a noise coming from the forest. Lilly and Miley exchanged a worried look. Miley got off Lilly.

''Come on.'' Lilly said.

She grabbed her shirt and they went to hide behind a tree, as silently as they could be. They listened again. Someone was definitly there. In fact, they could see two persons. The girls' hearts were pounding. The persons appeared in the glade. The stars were so shining that they could actually see who that was.

Both of the girls instantly relaxed and started laughing. Oliver and Becca...

They exchanged a glance.

''So what now?'' Miley asked, wondering if Lilly and she should continue what they started.

''Bad timing, I guess.'' Lilly said. ''we should get back to the camp...''

Miley didn't want to, but she did it anyway.

As they arrived near the bengalows, Miley noticed Lilly's top was still opened. ''Lilly, as much as I like seeing this...'' she said.

''Seeing what?''

Miley pointed at Lilly's pajama. Lilly grinned. Lilly was going to button up, but Miley moved her hands away, and started to do it herself.

''Next time, Missy, this top will completely go off...'' she whispered seductively.

They soon got to their bengalow. Miley and Lilly shared a last kiss, before who knew when. They both sighed at this thought. They opened the door. All the girls were still sleeping. They silently reached their beds. 1.34 am.

Miley's dream that night was fulfilling what she couldn't have fulfilled earlier herself.

Lilly's dream that night was finishing Miley's journey on her body, fulfilling her most secret expectations.


	6. We are sooo on !

**Timing is everything, chapter 6**

''Come on, lazy students, up ! Up ! Up!'' Mr Saxe yelled, storming in the bengalow.

Lilly groaned. Their jaunt of last night wasn't such good idea after all..

''Lilly, I want to talk to you before the semi-finals. In 10 minutes on the courts.'' The teacher yelled before leaving.

''Wow, Lilly, good luck with that,'' a sleepy Laura said.

''What time is it anyway?'' Rachel asked. ''It's still dark outside.''

''It's 6.45am!!'' Kate groaned. ''I can't believe it ! It's Sunday for crying out loud!''

Lilly didn't say anything. She got up. Miley was awake too. She discretely sent her a kiss on her way to the bathroom.

Lilly was the only remaining captain of their highschool. The boys didn't make it. She was standing in front of Mr Saxe, halfly asleep.

''There are four remaining teams Lilly. Lincoln, Pacific side, Kennedy and ours.''

_Kennedy? Wasn't it Jane's highschool ?_

''You're gonna play against Lincoln this morning. And I want you to win. Got it ? You've got the best team, it should be a piece of cake. The finals will be ours.''

Lilly was dreaming of the perfect final : Her team against Jane's. This would me she could her revenge. Well, a piece of her revenge. But first, she had to beat the other team, and she needed the best of her team for that.

Lilly's team and the boys joined Lilly and the teacher a few minutes later. Lilly told Miley about the possibility to have Jane as an opponent in the final. For the first time since the beginning of the competition, Lilly was nervous. There was more at stake than a simple trophee. It was personal.

The semi-finals begin at 10 am. All the different highschools were gathered around the four courts, each of them cheering.

Lilly had to refill her bottle of water. On her way back, she walked pass Jane.

''So Lilly, I heard your team was still on.''

''You sound surprise...''

''I am... But don't dream sweety. You may go the finals, but the trophee is mine.''

''Since when did you become so arrogant and vicious?'' Lilly asked, disgusted by Jane's attitude.

''I've always been. Guess you were too busy idolizing me to see that... Love is blind...''

''Idolizing you ?'' Lilly repeated, completely stunned by Jane's insinuation.

''I saw how you looked at Miley the other day. You used to look at me like that...''

Oh my God, she's completely crazy. Lilly was shocked.

''How can you imagine for a second how could have loved you that way! It's, it's...''

''Well if it's not true, why are you so mad?''

''Is that why you said all this about my family? Because you were disgusted? Because you wanted to hurt me because you thought I was in love with you?''

''I didn't mean to hurt you... at first. I saw something, and I told it.''

''But you knew it was going to affect me and my family! You couldn't have been that stupid! How could you do that to me ! I was your bestfriend!''

''Lils, sweetie. You still believe you were my bestfriend?'' Jane laughed. Lilly didn't know what to say.

''Now you have a new girlfriend with whom you can fulfill your disgusting fantasies.'' Jane added, more desdainful than ever.

Lilly was burning up. She took a step towards Jane, threatening. They suddenly heard a whistle blowing.

''Girls, rivalties on the courts, not outside'' a man said. ''Go back to your teams.''

''You got lucky Jane. Believe me, you got very lucky.'' Lilly whispered.

When Lilly came back, Miley could see rage on her face. _What was going on ? _ She tried to talk to Lilly, but she avoided her. Lilly couldn't talk right now. She was still thinking about what Jane told her about Miley. About what she said about her loving Jane back then. She knew it wasn't true. She probably made that up when she saw Miley and her yesterday.

She took a few breaths, and slowly calmed down. She needed her energy for the game. After this encounter, she was more determined than ever to win.

''Guys, same team than for our first game yesterday.'' She said.

''Lilly, you're okay? You look tense... '' Laura noticed. Miley glanced at Lilly, hoping she would spill out something.

''I'm fine Laura. I guess I'm just nervous.''

''Yeah, I think we all are. I mean, look at this crowd !'' Rachel said, shaking.

''What's going on with you?'' Lilly exclamed. ''You love having people looking at you !''

''Yeah... but when I'm sure of what I'm doing. I mean, look at me. I'm wearing a stupid blue short, and a yellow shirt...''

The team rolled her eyes, except Alice who silently agreed with Rachel.

Miley spotted Oliver in the crowd. Becca and he were sitting together and... holding hands. _Last night was probably a big moment for Oliver_, she thought, smiling. Oliver saw her looking at him. He waved, and discretly pointed at Becca, exciting. Miley laughed.

The coach arrived next to the team. The girls lined up next to each other, holding hands. Miley and Lilly were next to each other. Miley seized that chance to really holding her hand. She intertwined her fingers with Lilly's. Lilly discretly looked at her, and couldn't help but smile when she saw Miley's blue eyes trying to tell her everything will be fine. _I love you_, she said in her head, unable to tell it to Miley just yet.

''Ok girls. Time has come. Don't disappoint me. Make me proud !'' the coach said, pacing in front of them, as a military man. She stopped in front of Kate, who once again had not tied her hair. He didn't say anything, simply handed her an elastic. She groaned.

The arbitrator whistled. The team shouted their cry, and enter the court under the crowd's encouragement. They shook the hands of the opposite team, and took their spot on the court. They were ready. Kate was first to serve. She was waiting on the service line, the ball in her hand. She took a deep breath and wait for the signal. The arbitrator whistled, Kate served. The game had officially begun.


	7. Up and down

**Timing is everything, chapter 7**

Lilly never fought so hard for some thing than during the game.

Laura's serve was perfect. The other team threw the ball back easily. Laura to Lilly who set. Kate jumped and spiked. Point !

Ok, the first point is the most important one. It gave confidence to the team. The first roud was won by Lilly's team.

''Recieve, set, smatch'' was the moto of the team. Nothing was going wrong. Points after point, they made their way to the victory.

The class ran to the team, cheering. Everybody was hugging. They were in final, and so was Jane's team. Lilly stood a little away from the group. It was personal now. She looked around. Jane's highschool was also celebrating. Jane saw her. They shared a distant look, silently communicating: the war was on, and the stake was vital.

Miley took Lilly appart.

''What's going on Lilly?''

''Nothing... why?''

''I don't know... you look weird. What's go...'' Miley started coming closer to Lilly.

''Just leave me the hell alone, Miley!'' Lilly cried. Miley looked at her, stunned. Lilly seemed to regret her reaction, but she left without saying a word. Miley sighed.

Lilly was running towards the forest, where noone could find her. She was tormented by what Jane told her... again. And all her souvenirs of her father had resurfaced. She had worked so hard during the past years to forget everything! And in one weekend...

Lilly didn't see the hole on the ground in front of her and fell. She rolled for a while, and finally stopped. ''Ouch...'' she said, not moving.

''Where's Lilly?'' Oliver asked to Miley.

''Don't know... She blew me off a while ago.'' Miley shrugged.

''shoudn't we look for her?''

''naaa, she needs to be alone... So how things going with Becca?''

''Not bad...'' Oliver said enigmatic.

''Come on Oliver ! We saw you in the forest last night !''

''What ! What are you talking about?'' he feigned. Miley laughed.

''Wait a minute, how did you know about that ? You saw us ? You were there ?!'' He thought for a second. ''Oooo, and I bet Lilly was there too,'' he teased.

Miley blushed.

''Don't change the subjet !'' she replied, defensive, and punching Oliver on the arm.

Lilly touched her body, checking for any injuries. Everything seemed to be alright. Ok now, let's try to stand up. She straightened up and rested on her elbows. It hurt a little, but nothing to be worried about. She sighed. Man, how stupid she could be sometimes !

She stood up. She had some cuts on her arms and was bleeding. She also has some scratches that will probably gonna bruise, but hey, it wasn't that bad !

She looked around. She had rolled down a small hill. She went back up, and looked at her watch. The game started in an hour. _I better hurry._

''OK, now I'm worried. It's been an hour since she left. Where is she?'' Miley worried.

Oliver and Becca were with Miley, waiting for Lilly. All the class was having lunch, except them, looking for Lilly.

''The final is in half an hour ! Something must have happened to her. She would never miss this game.'' Miley was rumbling. ''Maybe we should try to find her...'' Miley proposed.

''I'm not sure that's a good idea... what if she comes back while we left.'' Becca said.

''Yeah, Miley. I'm sure she's gonna reappar in no time !''

But Miley was convinced at all. She knew in her gutts something was wrong.

Lilly was limping a little. She didn't know she had hurt her knee until she started to walk. ''I will never forgive myself if I can't play today!'' She groaned.

She kept limping till she could finally see the bengalows. She was there. 20 minutes before the final. She began running.

''Hey, here she is !'' Becca exclamed.

''Lilly !'' Miley cried, jumping in Lilly's arms, holding as tighlty as she could.

''Ouch'' Lilly groaned. She never would have thought a hug from Miley could hurt so much. Miley pulled back and looked at lilly, confused and worried.

''What happened to you? Why are you bleeding?'' she asked softly touching Lilly's cuts on her arms.

''a hill... Didn't see it... i rolled...''

''My gosh, Lilly! You could have been seriously hurt ! Do you have any idea how worried we were!!'' Miley's heart was beating fast.

''I know... I was stupid...'' Miley calmed down a littly bit.

''Yeah, you were..'' Miley whispered, holding Lilly's head in her hands and putting her forehead on hers. ''Don't ever do that again !''

The four of them were sitting on one of the court, waiting for the students to come back from lunch. Lilly had put some water on her cuts and scratches. The bleeding had stopped.

''Lilly, what the hell happen to you!'' They heard Mr Saxe yell.

''Nothing... Just a bad bush...'' She answered vaguely.

''Can you play?''

'''Sure I can ! I'm totallly fine'' and she stood up to prove it. She grinned a little under the soft pain.

Mr Saxe looked at her suspiciously. ''Fine'' he said. ''But if you feel the need to stop Lilly, you stop.'' He talked without yelling for the first time. ''Your health is more important...'' he added.

Lilly nodded. ''okay, let's go.''

The team gathered on the court. They glanced at each other. No talk, just looks. They were in this together. They've won their previous games together, and this wouldn't change now. They made their cry, and turned to the other team. Each team walked to the net to shake hands.

''Ready, Lils ?!'' Jane whispered to Lilly across the net as their hands touched.

Lilly smiled, sneakily. _Oh yeah baby ! I'm on fire! She thought._

''Sure...'' she simply said. Jane noticed Lilly's injuries, and grinned. ''Miley did that to you?''

Lilly smashed Jane's hand. Jane groaned of pain.

''Never, and I say NEVER, talk about Miley like that. Got it ?'' She said, threatening. Jane groaned a little more. ''Let go of me, you b...''

''I asked: got it ?'' Lilly said, smashing even more Jane's hand.

''Fine ! Got it !'' Jane finally replied.

Lilly let her go. This felt good, but it will be even better when her team will have won the final. She took her place as a setter. Jane was next to her, across the net, as a setter too. She wasn't smiling though. Lilly's reaction had scared her and she had lost her confidence.

Lilly, on the other hand, had forgotten about her injuries. She didn't feel anxious anymore. Jane was her past, and after that weekend she will forget about her. She had wonderful friends today. In fact, Jane's leaving had permit her to meet Miley. She smiled and looked at Miley on the side, who was also staring at her. They exchanged a smile, a smile that meant everything.

Lilly turned back to the team. Kate for once, had tied her hair without anyone asking her. Laura was filled of adrenalin. She was jumping, to evacuate the excess and stay warm. Rachel looked a little worried but sha had personalized her jersey ''for the game's sake... And the fashion's too...''

The arbitrator announced the beginning of the final in the micro, and a few seconds later, the first ball was served by Jane's team.


	8. The final

**Timing is everything, chapter 8**

Lilly's team was wining by one point in the second game, but they had lost the first one. Jane was glowing and Lilly hated that.

She gathered the team.

''Come on guys ! What's going on? It's like we don't know how to play anymore!'' Lilly exclamed.

''I know... I think I'm too nervous.'' Kate said.

''Well don't be ! Guys, it's just a game. We just play for fun, no pressure.''

''That's not what the coach said...'' Rachel replied

''Forget about what the coach said. We will win this final, and we will win it having fun. So relax and enjoy. We know we're the best.''

''Yeaaah !'' Laura yelled. Lilly slapped her on the back with a smile.

They went back to the game, motivated.

Lilly's team played better, but it wasn't good enough. The score was now 15 – 14, advantage Kennedy highschool. If Jane's team won that point, they would won the final. Lilly sighed. She was setter once again. Jane was across the net, mocking. She signed a L with her fingers to Lilly. Lilly didn't bother to answer.

_Don't scream victory too fast Jane, the game's still on. I haven't said my last word yet, Lilly thought._

She glanced at Laura, and by a silent communication, she told her to be ready to spike. Kate served. Her service was fast, but not enough. Kennedy caught it. Jane set it and the ball was spiked. Kate in the back of the court was ready. She managed to touch the ball but she wasn't well positioned and thus the ball gained height and fly behind her.

Lilly, who attentively watched the exchange, ran across the court. She had to catch that ball. It was like everything around her had slown down. The ball was the only thing she was seeing. She had never run that fast, she had never felt so much adrenalin. The ball was still in the air a few inches away. The crowd was holding her breath, wondering if she was gonna make it.

Lilly flipped over. The ball crossed the net. Jane's team was ready and the girls just crashed in the middle of the court while the ball dropped in the middle on the chaos. Point ! Kate, Rachel, and Laura jumped into Lilly's arms while the crowd, Miley, Alice and the coach were screaming and cheering. Lilly had save the game point. 15-15. They had two win two more points and there will be another game.

Miley couldn't believe what she just saw. Lilly had been amazing. She was so proud of her.

What Lilly just did seemed to give the team a new state of mind. Kate served two wonderful times, giving a great deal of difficulties to Jane's team. They sent back two easy balls to play, that Laura ended up spiking.

They had won the game. The score was now 1-1

Now it was the game for the final. The team who will win this one would win the trophie.

Everything went like a charm. The team was functioning perfectly. Reception, set, spike, point. The crowd was on fire, clearly supporting Lilly's team. Miley was jumping at the side of the court improvising a cheerleader's routine with Alice. They were encouraging the team and were heating things up with the public.

Score: 14 – 9 for their team. Game Point. Laura was serving.

Lilly took a deep breath. Kate and Rachel were focused and ready. Lilly looked at Miley, anxious. Miley smiled at her, comfortingly. ''I love you'' she could read her lips. Lilly smiled, and put her attention back in the game.

The arbitrator whistled and Laura served. Jane receptioned the ball and passed it to the setter who lift the ball high. Jane was going to attack. Lilly went to the net, and prepared to jump. It was a dual between Jane and her. Jane jumped in the air, her arm rising. Lilly jumped, putting her arms in front of her to block the ball, successfully. It hit her hands and went back to Kennedy's court. They were so surprised that nobody even had the time to react. They all watched the ball touching the grass.

Lilly screamed and jumped ! Miley ran into the court and threw herself in her arms. She made Lilly turn into the air. The rest of the team, the class and the coach, joined them in the celebration.

''High 5 Lilly !'' the teacher excitingly screamed to her ! Lilly was first confused by the sudden change in Mr Saxe's personality. But, hey, what the heck ! She high fived the teacher.

A few minutes later, the team went up on stage to receive the trophie and their medals. Jane was thundering forth. Lilly rose it into the air, the crow cheering for the winning team. Lilly was glowing. She looked around to remember every single thing of this moment. Miley came next to her and put her arm around her shoulders.

''You did it baby!''

It was time to go. The students were packing up. Lilly and Miley were the last one in the bengalow. Miley was putting some more stuff in her bag. _ How could she bring so many things, Lilly wondered_. She was done a few minutes ago, but looking at Miley was quite a show.

''Miley, I'm ready,'' she said.

''Eer, ok. Just a second. I'm almost done.'' Miley replied, hurrying up.

''No no no no. I meant: I'm... ready...'' Lilly insisted. Miley stopped and looked at her.

''You're ready...'' she said all serious. ''Ready ready?'' Lilly nodded.

''You mean like having sex ?'' Miley added, with a smile. Lilly nodded. ''With me?''

''Well, no actually.'' Lilly acted. ''I was thinking about Matt, you know...'' Miley punched Lilly who laughed.

''Relaaaax. I was kidding!''

''You better be kidding!'' Miley softly said, coming closer to Lilly.

''So... ? What do you think? I mean, I love you. And I'm pretty sure you love me. And what happened last night was rather obvious. If Oliver and Becca didn't have interrupted us, I'm...''

But Miley made her shut up with a kiss.

''I'm ready too Lilly.''

They smiled.

''Come on class, we don't have all day !'' they heard the teacher screamed. Miley put her last shirt in her bag and the girls left the bengalow.

As the class walked pass Kennedy highschool's bus, Miley noticed something weird about Jane. She was scratching like hell. She looked at Lilly, confused.

''Do you kn...'' she started, but she saw Lilly, bitting her lips, trying not to laugh ''What did you do?'' She asked suspicious, arms crossed.

''Remember our camping trip last year and the poison oak ?''

''Oh no you didn't !'' Miley exclamed. Lilly laughed.

''I saw some of them where I fell, so... I couldn't resist !'' Lilly pleaded.

Miley shook her head. ''Gosh Lilly, what am I gonna do with you!''

''Love me... ?'' Lilly said seductively.

During the way back, once again, Lilly fell asleep on Miley's shoulders. Miley smiled. Soon, Lilly will fall asleep in her arms too. Lilly was ready. As ready as she was herself. Lilly will be her first, as she will be for Lilly. She closed her eyes, thinking of how lucky she was.


	9. First time

**Timing is everything, chapter 9**

Lilly got off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

''Finally ! Miley exclamed.

''Sorry. It just felt great !'' Lilly said.

It was almost 8 pm. Miley had invited Lilly to stay over for diner, because her father and Jackson wouldn't be home before a few hours.

Lilly sat on the bed, Miley's eyes practically undressed Lilly.

''I'm gonna take a shower,'' Miley quickly said, while disappearing in the bathroom.

Lilly didn't want to get dress yet, so she laid lazily on the bed, thinking about all what happened these last few days.

''You're not gonna get dressed ?'' She heard Miley said.

Lilly got up quickly. ''yeah, I am. I was just

The girls suddenly noticed they both were practically naked. They stared at each other, a lot in their minds. Miley was imagining Lilly's towel falling on the floor, and Lilly was seeing herself untied Miley's bathrobe. They blushed at their thoughts, and giggled.

''Kay, I better get my clothes.'' Lilly said making her way towards her bag. She soon felt two hands wrapping her waist. Miley was behind her, holding her gently. She kiss her in the neck. Lilly shivered.

''Are you sure about that ?'' Miley whispered in her ear. Lilly slowly turned too Miley whose arms still around her. Lilly put her forehead on Miley's and her arms around her neck. Shelooked at her in the eyes.

''Not really'', she replied softly. Miley smiled. Here they were. Both of the girls were shaking in each other's arms. They were nervous, yet excited. They wanted to be with each other. They wanted to feel each other in an whole new way.

Miley leaned to kiss Lilly. As the kiss deepened, the girls relaxed.

Miley gently pushed Lilly on the bed, and followed her, without breaking the kiss. Lilly's hands were in Miley's hair. They soon ran down her neck, and her shoulders, as Miley started kissing her earlobe. Lilly moaned. Her hands slowly went down Miley's back, rubbing and squeezing. The girls' arousal increased. The embrace became more and more passionate. It was time.

Miley pulled back a little, and looked down Lilly's towel. She leaned again for a kiss as her hand was reaching the top of the towel where it was tied. She then kissed Lilly's jawline, and went down to her neck. Lilly's body arched increased the contact of their bodies. Miley moaned, feeling Lilly so intensely.

Miley slightly licked Lilly's chest. She had never done that before, and she could hear Lilly enjoying it. She kept on a few seconds and finally untied the towel. She slowly started to unwrap Lilly's body, revealing a wonderland.

Miley's lips were tracing their ways onto Lilly's chest. It was new for the both of them. They had wanted this for so long.

Miley straightened up, and let Lilly untied her bathrobe. Lilly's eyes widened under the magical view. Miley took off the rest of the robe with a smile, and leaned back on Lilly, pressing her mouth against hers.

Lilly needed more of Miley. Miley needed more of Lilly.

Miley's hand slowly ran down the side of Lilly's body, making her shivering. Her hand stopped on lilly's belly, slowly caressing her. Lilly moaned. She felt a warm sensation in her. Miley attached her lips on Lilly's and kissed her as her hand continued her way down until Lilly's most intimate part. At the contact, both of the girls moaned, and intensified their kiss.

It hurt, but not in a bad way.

''Are you okay?'' Miley asked, looking softly in Lilly's eyes. Lilly nodded with a smile and kissed Miley. Miley's hand was following Lilly's body motion. Miley made love to Lilly for the first time. For the first time, Lilly felt she had stop breathing. Her body was convulsing, as an intense fire invades her mind, and every single part of her. Lilly surrendered to Miley. It was a magical moment. She completely had lost control of herself. She screamed Miley's name.

It was the first time for Miley that someone was saying her name like, and it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She rested her head on Lilly's chest. She could hear Lilly's heart beating furiously. Lilly's heart... Lilly's heart was hers... She smiled. She was in heaven.

She felt Lilly's hand in her hair. She looked up. Lilly was looking at her. Miley came close to her. Lilly grabbed her head and kissed Miley. She put as much of herself as she could. Miley moaned. Lilly rolled her on her back and was now on top of her.

Lilly started her journey, discovering every recess, every secret of Miley's body. She smelled like coconut. She was kissing her everywhere she could, everywhere she had always wanted to. She was teasing her, trying to learn Miley's body language.

Miley's knees were trembling. Feeling Lilly's lips on her inner thigh was mind-blowing. This was the first time she felt something like that. They went up her thigh, to her belly, to her stomach, to her breasts. Miley gasped, letting out a scream of pleasure.

Lilly stopped for a second and made eye contact with Miley. She looked at her. She looked so fragile. There was something new in her. Something indescriptible that made her love Miley even more.

''I love you so much,'' she whispered.

''I love you too.'' Miley replied.

Lilly leaned for a kiss and slid her lips in Miley's neck. Her hand was so close of Miley's most sensitive land.

Miley gasped as she felt Lilly in her. She held Lilly tighter. Lilly joined their lips together and Miley's hands disappeared in her hair as her arms were around Lilly's neck.

Lilly's body was espousing Miley's body motion. Miley surrendered in Lilly's arms. She left the world for a moment, lost in white paradise, where everything seemed light and quiet. She wanted to stay there forever. It was the most wonderful sensation she ever felt. She had Lilly with her there. She chanted her name, as Lilly was pressing her lips against hers.

Miley was closely holding Lilly, who was laying in her chest, her leg on her waist. She will never let her go. Lilly's eyes closed softly. She smiled. She will never leave Miley's embrace.

''I love you Miley'' she said.

''I love you too Lilly'' Miley answered, as she held her tighter.

Nothing could ever be more perfect than this precise moment.

**Auhor's not :** voilà ! One more story ! The next story will pick off just where this chapter ended... Can't wait, can you? Reviews welcomed !


End file.
